A Simple Limo Ride
by losingmymind3696
Summary: OneShot: Blair Waldorf hasn't seen the Upper East Side for almost 4 years. Now she returns and the airport is snowed in. What will she do when her only ride out is Chuck Bass CB/BW No Dan Humphrey love triangle Don't have time. Sorry


Blair had spend the last six years of her life changing everything. She was no longer the 17 year old girl who lost her virginty in a limo to Chuck Bass. She wasn't the girl who fell in love with Nate Archibald. She was no longer Serena van der Woodsen's little puppet that was could be pushed around. She was Blair Waldorf. Highly successful in the business world. She controlled every aspect of her life.

Blair was now living in California where she ran a company as an agent for actors. She was making more money than her mother ever would've dreamed of. She skipped on her Ivy School plan and went with just luck. Because that was the person she was now. She took risks.

Thats why Blair was now standing in the air port of New York City alone on Christmas Eve.

Blair had decided on a quick weekend trip to visit her mother and then back to L.A. to get back to her usual life. But fate had a different plan in mind. There was a blizzard that wasn't going to let Blair even take a cab back to the Upper East Side. Blair walked around the air port one more time before feeling completely hopeless. She refused to sleep on the cots that were provided and couldn't find an empty seat anywhere.

She walked over to the starbucks stand and odered coffee. She figured she would pull an all nighter. The planes should be flying by the next morning and she could sleep on the plane. Besides she had work to do. She had to read over scripts, make calls, set up lunch dates. Everything she could do from an airport anyway.

It was after three cups of coffee that Blair shut her laptop. She figured she could do more work later. But the three cups also put a strain on her bladder. She put her laptop in its carrying case and grathered her things to find the bathroom. After much struggle trying to use the bathroom and manage her things she walked out. As she was walking back to her gate she heard her name ring through her ear.

Blair froze as the familiar voice gave her a shudder. She turned around to come face to face with the one person she really did not want to see now. Chuck Bass.

"Hello Blair Waldorf, right?" he asked sarcastically. "It's been so long since out last encounter."

"Yes it has Bass." Blair snapped rather annoyed.

"How is life?" He asked getting closer to her.

"You know I would love to just stand around and chat I'm in a bit of a hurry." She said and began to rush away which only caused her to drop her things. She sighed heavily and bent over to pick up her things.

Chuck bent over next to her and began to help. Once they were done he stood up straightening his blazer and scarf. "Look Blair you can't be in a hurry because all the flights have been cancelled. There aren't an cabs going to the East Side. You don't have anywhere to go." He stated. "Me on other hand, I have a limo waiting outside to take me to the Palace."

"Good for you Chuck." Blair said wishing she had a limo to take her to her moms place.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked. Blair remained silent. "Alright, well I'm going now." He turned and began to walk away. "If you're coming I would suggest you hurry." He said as the automatic doors opened and he walked out.

Blair thought about it quickly. She didn't want to be around Chuck but she also didn't want to be stuck in the air port any longer. She doubted the planes would be flying by the next day anyway. She grabbed her things running after Chuck through the doors.

They both placed their things in the trunk of the limo and then climbed in. Blair sad against the door, as far as possible away from Chuck.

"So where have you been hiding Blair?" He asked as the limo pulled away.

"You know I've been living in L.A. for the last four years." Blair said. "So why are you asking?"

"I meant your night life in New York." Chuck clarified. "How many times have been back since you left? How many times have you been to visit Serena?" He asked narrowing his eyes. "She was your best friend Blair."

"Serena was a manipulator." Blair snapped. "If she cared so much she would've tried harder to keep in touch." She replied simply.

"I thought the whole you turning her down to be the maid of honor in her wedding was a big enough sign that _you_ didn't want anything to do with _us_ anymore." Chuck stated.

"Look Bass people change." Blair said. "And I did so just deal with it and we can all move on. Serena doesn't need me anymore, what she needs is a nanny and husband that doesn't spend so much time at home."

"For someone who doesn't care you sure do know a lot." Chuck said thoughtfully.

"Chuck if you don't realize by now that everything that happens in our lives is known by everyone then I don't know what to tell you." Blair said like it was obvious. "Don't be so dense."

"And I was really beginning to think you changed." He smirked.

"Whatever." Blair said rolling her eyes.

Suddenly the limo slid sending Blair flying into Chuck. Blair landed on his laying against him. Chuck starred down into Blair's eyes. He then remembered why he had fallen in love with her all those years ago. Just as he leaned down to close the space between them a gush of cold wind whipped between them. Blair moved over instantly and Chuck stepped out the limo.

"I'm sorry sir but we slid into a tree." The driver said. Chuck looked at the limo, it was clearly stuck. "I already called for help so it should get here soon. Until then I'm going to keep the heat on and I'll let you know if anything changes." He said opening the door as Chuck climbed back in.

"What happened?" Blair asked from her new spot. She sat further away if it was even possible.

"The limo is stuck." Chuck said. "Don't worry there are people coming." He said.

"Good." Blair said.

It had been 15 minutes of silence. Blair and Chuck didn't know what to say to each other. Finally Chuck had to ask. He wouldn't let this bother him anymore. "Why did you leave Blair?" He asked as she starred at him.

Blair knew that was coming. Thats why she had avoided all of them, Nate, Chuck, and Serena. She knew she would have to tell them. What scared her was that she now had to tell Chuck. "Why do you think I left?" She asked not trying to be snotty or bitchy.

"Honestly I don't know. I never knew and I thats why it bothered me so much. I cared about you a lot Blair." Chuck said.

"Well you sure had a good way of showing that." Blair said sarcastically.

Chuck nodded almost in agreement. "Okay I should've seen that one coming. And I deserved that." Chuck said softly. "Look Blair after everything that happened I always thought you were coming back. I thought you would come back to me."

"Chuck some things just aren't meant to be." Blair said.

"Why did you leave?" Chuck asked again.

"I did something that I was ashamed of. I had to leave before things got worse." Blair said simply.

"What happened?" Chuck asked moving closer to her. "After we fought you left and I didn't see you for a week. Then all of sudden you were moving to L.A. and you never came back. You never called me or Serena or Nate."

"Chuck it's not that simple." Blair said.

"What did you do?" Chuck asked worried. "Can it really be that bad?"

"That night that we fought...I was so angry so I left and went to Serena's but she wasn't there. Apparently her and Dan had some huge fight and they broke up. So we were just talking and we had a few drinks. Too many." Blair said as her eyes began to fill with tears. "I was so mad at Serena when I found out about Nate...I couldn't imagine Serena ever being that mad at me."

"Did you sleep with him?" Chuck asked feeling anger go through his blood now. "You had sex with him, didn't you?"

"Thats why I never called you back. I was ashamed. I couldn't tell anyone. I don't know if Dan ever told Serena. Thats why I couldn't be her maid of honor. Yeah they were broken up and they didn't get back together for awhile but still...she was my best friend." Blair said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Chuck asked moving closer to her. "I know I'm not perfect and I knew you aren't either. I know people make mistakes." Chuck placed his hand over hers. "Blair I never stopped lov-"

"Chuck I can't do this." Blair said pulling her hand away. "I live in L.A. now things would never work between us now. It's too late." Blair said trying to move away. She backed into the door realizing there was nowhere for her to go.

"Blair I need you back. You don't understand what these last years have been like." Chuck said moving closer. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blair said before she could stop herself.

Chuck leaned forward and their foreheads were touching. "I need you Blair Waldorf more than anything in the world." He said leaning in and closing the space between them. "I still get fluttering in my stomach when I think about you. I still get nervous when I hear your name." He admitted which was something he had been trying to suppress from everyone.

"I know." Blair said grabbing onto his shirt and bringing him closer. "I missed you so much." She said kissing him again.

"I feel sort of sentimental." Chuck said smirking.

"Don't ruin the moment with the past." Blair said knowing what Chuck was talking about. "This is a different limo." She smirked.

The limo pulled up in front of the Palace. Bart and Lily were standing outside. They were waiting to see Chuck both had been worried something would happen. The driver opened the door.

Chuck stepped out smiling. He held out his hand and Blair grabbed it coming out after him.

"Father, Lily you guys remember Blair?" Chuck said as they walked over.

"Well of course I do." Lily said smiling politely at her. "Serena and Dan are actually inside upstairs." Lily said.

"How lovely." Blair said forcing a smile. Chuck held onto her hand and squeezed it gently. She followed them up to the suite. Blair walked in and saw Serena sitting next to Dan. "Serena." Blair said once they made eye contact.

"Blair it's so strange to see you here." She said smiling. "I missed you so much B." Serena said embracing her best friend.

"Blair it's been a long time." Dan said looking at her as Serena let go. Dan's eyes moved up and down Blair's body. He felt his heart heat up and something stuck in his throat. He instantly thought back to their drunken night. It was something that had replayed over and over again in his mind. "It's nice to see you." He said smiling.

"You too." Blair said completely unaware of what Dan was thinking right at that moment.


End file.
